


Scent Problem

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [40]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Embarrassment, Fluff, Heist, No Sex, Omega Kaito, Omega Kuroba Kaito, Omega!Kuroba Kaito, Scents, ginzo is a good dad, heat - Freeform, kaito has a bad day, omega!kaito, protective Ginzo, stressed kaito, worried Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: A stupid alpha thought that it was a good idea to use heat inducers at a Kid heist. Kid and the Task Force do not approve.No pedo, no smut, no sexy stuff
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Scent Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 3 2021  
> Posted on Wattpad January 10 2021  
> Posted here February 19 2021

Ginzo let loose a long string of curses, anger coursing through his veins, and for once, his anger wasn't directed towards Kaitou Kid. No, said phantom thief had actually acted appropriately and ended the heist the moment he'd realized what had happened.

Some bonehead alpha had set off strong heat inducing pheromone bombs right at the peak of the thief's performance. God, Ginzo ran a hand through his hair, wishing that Kaitou Kid wasn't so damn popular. While omegas weren't common, there had been around 15 that had been affected.

Thankfully Kid had shot 10 scent neutralizer bombs at the youngest ones, leaving the inspector to believe that the phantom thief had only been carrying 10 of them on his person. The older, more experienced omegas had managed to just barely reign in their scents, preventing the less experienced alphas from going after them. Ginzo didn't know why Kid had been carrying such things, but for once he was grateful that Kid always seemed creepily prepared.

The alpha had been captured easily, and was currently being driven to the station. Since the task force no longer had a heist to deal with, they'd been assigned to search the museum for any extra traps that had been set for a later date. With such an act already attempted, they wouldn't put it past the alpha to have left some just to hurt someone. So far, they'd already found one in each bathroom, which was very disturbing.

Angrily pocketing yet another pheromone bomb, Ginzo jogged down the hall to the next room, steps faltering when he caught a whiff of a weird scent. He frowned, brows furrowed in confusion, he could smell the faint scent of omega in heat. The inspector's face hardened, realizing that the scent was combined with that of many alphas and betas. Oh god, had they missed someone?!

He growled, stomping towards the cleaning room angrily, flinging it open hard enough to crack the doorknob against the wall. He froze at the sight he was met with "Kid?" The rage faded from Ginzo's veins as he realized he wouldn't have to break up a rape.

"K-Keibu?!" Kid's voice was fearful, lacking it's usual haughty tone.

The fear scent that hit him was staggering, almost making Ginzo take a step back. Realization hit the inspector as he took in what he could of Kid's position "You're an omega" He breathed, shocked. There were countless scent covering packets scattered across the floor around the trembling thief, the likely cause of the confusing smell. He couldn't possibly identify the thief's specific scent from all of the others.

Kid applied the scent pack he'd been holding with shaking hands "A-and?" He inwardly cursed at the way his voice had cracked. The thief was scared, his legs felt too shaky for him to be able to escape, and his heat scent wouldn't be smothered for long, even now his solution was barely working. He needed to get home quick before he attracted the attention of a less civilized alpha, hiding from the task force would make that impossible. By the time they gave up, he'd be too physically weak to fight off anyone.

"Fuck" Ginzo grimaced, watching Kid continue to apply more and more scents to himself. The smell of omega in heat wasn't getting any weaker, just more mixed up "Why didn't you use one of those bombs on yourself?"

The thief offered a shaky smile, slick was already dripping down his thighs, it was mortifying "I just reacted before realizing that I got hit" He went to grab some more packets, freezing when his hand came up empty. Please no, he should have more than that shouldn't he? He hurriedly began searching through his other pockets.

So even Kid's pockets weren't endless... Ginzo grimaced, he didn't want to catch Kid, not like this. It didn't seem fair, it was a messed up way of thinking for a cop but he couldn't help what he thought "You do know that fake scents could never cover up a real heat scent right?" Only neutralizers could work but those were difficult to make.

"Then what else am I supposed to do?!" Kid was panicking, Ginzo was going to try to catch him any minute now. The only reason the other hadn't tried yet was probably because he was actually trapped here "The police don't carry scent neutralizers"

"It doesn't feel right to catch you like this" Ginzo stated.

Kid froze in his search, not really comprehending what the other was alluding too "What?" He held back a grimace wrapping his cape around himself. His pants were soaked, at least in the private area. At least the inspector wouldn't be able to see that horrible detail in this lighting. The mortified part of him was telling him that the other could obviously smell what had happened.

Fuck, he really shouldn't be suggesting this. He was weak to the scent of distressed omega, that was why he was going to offer help. Aoko and Kaito had given him a soft spot for the scent, which was making him want to help the distressed omega in front of him "I'll scent you, real alpha scent should completely mask your heat scent when combined with the other's" Just to make sure Kid understood "I'm not into you, scenting you will be nothing more than repaying you back for your help tonight"

The thief felt himself relax a bit "Of course, I would never assume that" His tone wasn't teasing, it was sincere.

Since Kid hadn't denied the offer, the inspector cautiously moved closer, watching as the thief grew increasing more tense the closer he got. It felt wrong to actually touch the other's scent glands, so he hugged the frozen thief, allowing his alpha scent to wash over him. It was weird how the other seemed to relax, but he was just thankful that the other's heat scent didn't strengthen at the action. That was good, it would have been weird if the other had reacted to him.

Even in this situation, Ginzo's scent made him feel safe, like he was a young child again "Thank you" Kaito breathed once he was released from his hold.

Ginzo nodded "Get out of here so I can catch you fairly next time"

**Author's Note:**

> Dad instincts unknowingly kick in...


End file.
